FIFTY Shades Mail-order-Sub
by 14anna
Summary: *M-RATING later on* A different story where Christian and Ana meet though a Mail-order-Sub site. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, etc. E.L James does and The Fifty Shades franchise. This only fan fiction. I'm bring just using the characters to bring my story to life…AU. HEA.
1. Chapter One (Christian pov)

A different story where Christian and Ana meet on a Mail Order Site.

Christian Grey is 28 year old successful secretive billionaire. Adopted at age 4 by Grey's.

Anastasia Steele is 20 year old and daughter of Carla and Raymond Steele.

Chapter one

Christian

Looking at my iPhone screen, I feel like it's the end of the world.

I am so fucked...

I know you must be thinking why I am behaving like a jerk, so let me tell you how this all started.. oh sorry I meant ended.

Once upon a time...no not that long ago it had started a year before when my mother, Grace found out about Elena Lincoln and my fucked up past. You wanna know who's Elena Lincoln

Oh she happens to be the person who took my Virginity when I was 15, who's also 20 years older than me and by God's grace my mother Best friend. Yeah I know very fuckedup.

Yes my mother found out that. It was more like she heard Elena giving instructions to the new Sub she had selected for me, Suzanne about my likes, dislikes and do's and don't. She was telling me about her ability to satisfy my needs that's when entered my living room. If look can kill then Elena would have been turned into ashes right then and there.

Think happened so fast I don't know when my mom cross the distance between Elena and her the next thing I know was Suzanne leaving my apartment as if the house on the fire.

Before I can fully grasp the situation unfolding, Grace bursts into the room and forges herself between me and Elena. My mother, the composed picture of graciousness, is now red with seething rage.

"Get the hell out of my son's house!" Grace says again, and then, like a bolt of lightning snapped down from on high, she hauls off and strikes Elena hard across the face. And I can feel it all the way back to when I was fifteen, on that day I first went to work in Elena's yard.

Holy fuck.

This can't be happening.

"Get out!" Grace yells and the boom is enough to bring Elena to submission. She's not on her knees, but she may as well be. Elena clasps her jaw over the handprint my mother just branded across her face.

Elena stands there, I think in shock, for a long moment. Or at least it feels that way to us bystanders waiting to breathe. I'm expecting her to say something—anything—but she doesn't. She just tucks her tail between her legs and rushes out the door.

I always thought Elena was brave. She's a fucking coward.

"When?" Grace asks and her voice is so fragile. The look of party popping champagne she had before is now a half-glass found the morning after

"I haven't been with her for a long time..." I say, as if that might be of some consultation. Though I realize that just offers a worse timeframe.

"When did it start?" Grace asks, her eyes welling up and threatening to spill.

"Tell me the truth." The way she's looking at me, I wonder just how much of the conversation she's heard.

"I was young," I say and Grace closes her eyes tight, pushing a tear out and down her cheek.

I fucking hate myself.

I've made her cry and it hurts like bitch

And she was so proud of me tonight.

I failed her. I disappointed her.

"I failed you," she says and she looks up at me, now fully in tears.

Failed me? She thinks...

"What? No." I move to her. I have the compulsion to hug her, but I don't think she'd want me to. So I just stand close and offer her my handkerchief. "I failed you. I failed everyone."

"Abused children end up in abusive relationships. I knew that," she says, dabbing her eyes with my monogram, almost lecturing herself under her breath.

Abusive?

This wasn't the reaction I expected.

Abused?

"No, Mom. It wasn't like that." I shake my head.

"Did she hurt you?" She looks me over, as if she could somehow still stitch up open wounds.

I don't know exactly how to answer that.

Did she hurt me?

She beat the fuck out of me daily.

She taught me how to hurt others.

But abuse?

"She didn't do anything I didn't agree to," I say.

"That's not answering my question," she says, and I feel like a boy of ten. I wish I could be sent to my room and this all would be over.

Mom's eyes are piercing. "Tell me. How old were you when this all started?" she says through clenched teeth. It's the voice that I've only heard on rare occasions, and I know I'm doomed. She will not stop until she has an answer.

"Sixteen," I whisper.

She narrows her eyes and cocks her head to one side.

"Try again." Her voice is chillingly quiet.

Hell. How does she know?

"Christian," she warns, prompting me.

"Fifteen."

She closes her eyes like I've stabbed her, her hand flying to her mouth as she stifles a sob. When she opens them, they're filled with pain and unshed tears.

"Mom…" I try to think of something to say to take that pain away. I step toward her and she holds up her hand to stop me.

"Christian. I am so mad at you right now. I suggest you don't come any closer."

"How did you know? That I lied," I ask.

"For heaven's sake, Christian—I'm your mother," she snaps and dashes a fallen tear from her cheek.

I feel myself blushing, feeling stupid and slightly piqued at the same time. Only my mom can make me feel this way. My mom.

I thought I was a better liar.

"Yes, you should look shamefaced. How long did this go on for? How long did you lie to us, Christian?"

I shrug. I don't want her to know.

"Tell me!" she insists.

"A few years."

"Years! Years!" she shouts, making me cringe. She so rarely shouts.

"I can't believe it. That fucking woman."

I gasp. I have never heard Grace swear. Ever. It shocks me.

She turns and paces to the window. I stay standing. Paralyzed. Speechless.

Mom just cursed.

"And to think, all the times she's been here…" Grace groans and puts her head in her hands. I cannot stand by any longer. I step toward her and wrap my arms around her. This is so new to me, holding my mom. I pull her to my chest, and she starts to weep quietly.

"I've already thought you dead this week, and now this," she sobs.

"Mom—it's not what you think."

"Don't even try it, Christian. I saw you, I heard what you said. That she taught you to...fuck"

She's said it again!

I flinch—this isn't her. She doesn't swear. It's mortifying to think I have something to do with this. The thought of hurting Grace is excruciating. I'd never want to hurt her. She saved me. And all at once I'm overwhelmed by my shame and my remorse.

"I knew something happened when you were fifteen. She was the reason, wasn't she? The reason you suddenly calmed down, seemed to focus? Oh, Christian. What did she do to you?"

Mom! Why is she overreacting? Do I tell her that Elena brought me under control? I don't have to tell her how. "Yes," I murmur.

She groans again. "Oh, Christian. I've gotten drunk with that woman, spilled my soul to her so many nights. And to think…"

"My relationship with her has nothing to do with your friendship."

"Don't give me that bullshit, Christian! She abused my trust. She abused my son!" Her voice cracks, and once more she buries her face in her hands.

"Mom—it didn't feel like that."

She stands back and swats me around the head, making me duck.

"Words fail me, Christian. Fail me. Where did I go wrong?"

"Mom, this is not your fault."

"How? How did it start?" She holds her hand up and continues hurriedly. "I don't want to know that. What will your father say?"

Fuck.

Carrick will go batshit.

Suddenly I'm fifteen again, dreading another of his interminable lectures on personal responsibility and acceptable behavior. Christ, that's the last thing I want.

"Yes, he'll be mad as hell," Mom interjects, correctly interpreting my expression. "We knew something had happened. You changed overnight—and to think it was because you got laid by my best friend."

Right now, I want the floor to swallow me up.

"Mom—it's been, it's done, it's gone. She did me no harm."

She puts her head in her hands once more. Suddenly her eyes fly up to meet mine, and widen in horror.

Fuck. What now?

"No!" she breathes.

"What?"

"Were you the one Linc found out about? When he put her in the hospital years ago?"

Fuck.

"Yes." I hang my head, remembering that frantic call Elena made to me and the scene unfolding once I got there. Her face was almost unrecognizable. And I almost killed a man.

"It wasn't an accident you were there, was it?" Grace asks and I just shake my head.

There's a long silent pause. I stand watching her as she stares out the kitchen window, arms folded in front of her, as if to keep warm or hug herself—or maybe just to guard against me. I'm sure she's going through the timeline in her head, trying to pin the dates and moments Elena had her claws in me, but there's no way she'll ever guess to what extent. I'm sure she's regretting ever agreeing to adopt me, as I've been nothing but an utter disappointment. Even on the day I finally bring her happiness, I bring her pain. I don't want to make this harder on her...

She narrows her eyes at me. "I don't want the sordid details, Christian. Because that's what this is—nasty, sordid, squalid. What kind of woman does that to a fifteen-year-old boy? It's disgusting. To think of all the confidences I've shared with her. Well, you can be sure she'll never set foot in this house again." She presses her lips together in determination. "And you should cease all contact with her."

"Mom, um…Elena and I run a very successful business together."

"No, Christian. You cut your ties with her."

I stare at her, speechless. How can she tell me what to do? I'm twenty-eight years old, for fuck's sake.

"Mom—"

"No, Christian—I'm serious. If you don't, I will go to the police."

I pale. "You wouldn't."

"I will. I couldn't stop it then, but I can now."

"You're just real mad, Mom, and I don't blame you—but you're overreacting."

"Don't tell me I'm overreacting," she yells. "You are not going to have any kind of relationship with someone who can abuse a troubled, immature child! She should come with a health warning." She's glowering at me.

"Okay." I hold my hands up defensively and she seems to compose herself.

PRESENT

Andrea's voice bring me back to present

"Mr. Grey, your next meeting is in 10 minutes."

"Okay" I tell her as she stands there as if I am her most favourite Ice-cream and she had been starved for decades. I gave her a sharp look that made her leave my office.

Fuck. Not my secretary, it would be a loss to fire her. After all she is very competent and talented.

Fuck

Since my new found sexuality to the world has made my life a mess. You wanna know how, Well I was never seen with a girl before or bring anyone as dates to society event so they assumed that I am gay, even my family thinks the same but they never say it right out and I never took pleasure in correcting their assumption. I was okay with my life as it was but then mom found out everything and decided to run my life herself because according to her I am not living my life, I am surviving it and she wants me to open up. And I am letting her do so.

Guilt that's what letting her run my life. I have already seen her in pain and I don't wanna hurt her further.

Now she kept setting me up with dates and/or demand to bring dates to society event. I don't know how but it became a known fact that I am not gay. I can't believe a year before women look at me but never dare approach now all of them want a piece of me.

That's why I'm filled with dread just thinking about tonight's charity event at my parents house.


	2. Chapter Two (Christian pov)

CHAPTER TWO

CHRISTIAN

I've just finished one meeting and the next one is about to start. Andrea, my secretary, stands at my side, holding out a phone for me to take. I eye it and with one look from him, I know it's my mother. I roll my eyes but take the phone anyway, because I know she's just going to call back if I don't.

"I've got about four minutes before my next meeting. What couldn't possibly wait until dinner tonight?" I say, shuffling papers on the table in front of me.

"I'm going to pretend you've had an aneurysm and you've forgotten that you don't speak to your mother that way."

I fall down in my seat and lean my head back. I let out a heavy sigh and try to apologize for my tone.

"Mom…" I begin, but she's not having it today.

"Christian, what in the hell have you done?"

I sit up in my seat as blood rushes to my ears.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" She goes on without letting me speak. "How could you do this to me?"

"Mom, it's not what you think," I try, but I can hear her pacing.

She lets out a grunt of frustration, but it sounds like she's stopped pacing. "A mail-order bride, Christian? What is this, the eighteenth century?"

Bride?

Oh yeah! seems like the plan is working.

"I don't think that time period is correct," is all I can manage to say in response.

"Watch your mouth, smart ass," she grumbles.

"How did you find out?" My back straightens and I worry about information leaking to the press. If my mother can find out, maybe someone else will.

"Calm down," she says, like she can sense where my train of thought is going. "Paul came over here this morning to look over new contract with your father and I accidentally saw the folder in his bag."

I sigh, knowing good and well she probably snooped in my lawyer's bag for it. The woman has no shame.

I miss my old mom, but truth to be told, I love this new Grace as well.

You see old Grace was courteous, soft-spoken, never in my life before that day I have heard her swear and now... she had alway given me space and now she's alway in my space. I know she thinks that couldn't save me from Elena before and she's willing to do anything to protect her son from any bad. She still sees it as abuse but I love my mom and she has turned into a Mama-bear all of the sudden.

But my mother should know better than anyone why I'm doing this. She's been hounding me for a year now since she found out everything, even going so far as to get women to pop in on me, hoping that I'd take a shine to one of them. Every time I turn around she's got another "friend" or "friend's daughter" she wants to introduce me to. It's gotten so bad that I refuse to go to her house anymore because of all the extra guests she would invite when she'd have me over for dinner. It's becoming maddening. Not only that, My sister, Mia decided to join in mom's campaign to get her brother settled down.

I've made my business what it is today, and I've built an empire. My company prides itself on "transforming what is possible" and is a global leader "in communications technologies, eco manufacturing, and next generation farming solutions." Basically they're innovating products and projects for a better, brighter future. Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

People who want to invest with me want to be able to trust me. It doesn't matter how smart I am or that I'm the best in the business. At the end of the day, they are signing on with someone they intend to be with until their grandkids have grandkids. Those things weren't important when I was Gay to them but now it's a matter of importance all the sudden. I've also become a bit of a celebrity after making People magazine's most eligible bachelor list. I didn't want to do it, but it happened and don't ask how. But having women in prison send you letters is a bit creepy.

I want to end all the talk about me being single and get back to what I do best—business. I don't have time for a wife and family. But a fake marriage? Sure, I've got time for that.

With Elena out of my life, I don't have any Sub but a man need release so I went to an upscale club, Elites it's not any ordinary club it's a BDSM club for upholding society members and it provides complete discretion and perfection. You have to wear masks, so no-one knows your identity. Elites is an expensive place it only provides membership to billionaire and it's worth every penny. It was okay at first but it's start getting boring after few months.

Then there was Mail-order Slave and Mail-order Sub for our entertainment. It was easy, you give them your preference (Brunette, Blue eyes, etc) and pay the right price they found the right person for you and for the next six months they belong to you. So I order a Sub for myself instead of a Slave.

There's a catch, Slave are well trained submission and ready to your bidding. You say " jump", they say "how high". But Subs are new to our world you get to train and mold them for your pleasure.

Once I found a young woman willing to meet my terms it was set. My mother doesn't need to know the details, or that in a year or two I'll be single again. All she needs to know is that she can stop trying to set me up, and the rest of the world can go back to ignoring me.

"It's honestly just a dating service, Mom," I hedge. I don't want to give her the whole truth yet. "I've agreed to meet with a few prospective clients and see if any offer a good return."

"How romantic," she says, and I can practically hear her eyeroll.

"You know how I am." I look up and see people enter the room. "We'll discuss this later."

"I'm sure we won't. But I'll keep pestering you until I get the whole truth."

"I love you, Mom," I say, and hear her say it back before I end the call.

FEW HOURS LATER

Andrea brings me my phone again at the end of my third meeting. There's a message from my driver Jason Taylor saying he's picked up the woman from the Elites and they are on the way to the penthouse.

I get this idea of fake marriage when I decided to get a Mail-order Sub for myself. She will be living with me for next six months starting from today but I had modified the condition to my liking. James Blackstone, Elites owner and I became fast friends and he is aware of my current situation, ready to make an exception for me, if only she agreed to my terms. And she sign NDA to keep the club's name confidential. Which I agreed.

Hoping to get this over quickly, I text back that I'll be home soon and finish up what I need to before I leave for tonight's dinner event. I want to make sure I'm there by the time they've finished with the initial paperwork so we can formally meet.

I know I'm treating this like a business acquisition, but it's better for everyone this way. This marriage is in name only, no place for emotion but when others are around we are to be the doting, loving husband and wife.

If only she agreed to my terms, after all she isn't aware about the changes. Whats if she doesn't agree? Don't think like that Christian.

I have another driver, Luke Sawyer pick me up outside of my offices and I climb in the back of the SUV. There's traffic, and though it shouldn't annoy me, it does. I pull out my phone and then click on the program that shows the cameras in my home. If I'm lucky I'll get a chance to see her before I get there.

James, said they sent over a picture, but I didn't bother looking at it. It doesn't matter to me what she looks like, as long as she's young and can play the part. I know that perception is a part of it, but I left it up to the club member to decide.

As I wait for the app to load, I catch glimpses of her walking from the car, and then taking the elevator. Traffic starts to move and I'm getting closer to home as the images become clearer.

The video is black and white, but I can see her hair is dark in color, but her eyes are light. She smiles at something Taylor says, and for half a second I feel a rush of anger.

"What the hell?" I mumble to myself in surprise.

Why am I getting upset that she's smiling at him? And why does she keep doing it? What's so damn funny? Taylor's never said a funny thing in his entire life.

"Can you hurry it up?" I bark, and the car picks up speed.

I watch on my phone as she exits the elevator and my lawyer, Paul greets her. I don't like the look he's giving her, and I squeeze my phone tighter.

 **Authors note: please ignore spellings and grammar mistakes, if any. This is my first fanfiction so I know their will be mistakes. I hope you like work. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter three (Anastasia pov)

**CHAPTER THREE**

 **ANASTASIA**

 ** _PAST (Seventeen years old)_**

"I'm sorry for your loss." Mrs. Shepherd took my hand. "She's in a better place now, my dear." Her eyes filled with tears, she lost someone as dear to her as me. Though she never showed her emotions before. But today is different.

I stared at her age spots in a daze, nodding, but unable to speak.

Mrs. Shepherd is my grandma's younger sister. I'd met her when I was ten, and I had gone to live with my grandma, Ray's mother. That was eight years ago—right after the world had come crashing down around me. _when my_ _parents died in an accident._

My world was once again falling apart. Grandma had gone to be with the God. She'd put up a good fight, but in the end, her body was just too old to hang on anymore. I'd taken care of her for most of my life, and she always provided for me. But now she was gone, and I was left all alone in the world. Though Mrs. Shepherd took pity on me and give me a place to stay in her house until I turned eighteen. For which i am very gratefu.l But knowing she's also suffering financially and can't help me much. I need to find a decent job soon. Mrs. Shepherd lives alone in a small town that an hour drive away from here.

After the funeral, and once everyone left the house, it was just me and Bailey, my neighbor and my best friend

"Are you going to be okay, Ana?" Bailey was helping me pack large amounts of food into the refrigerator.

Bringing food to the house after a funeral was what people did. I didn't understand it, and I wasn't sure what I was going to do with three big bowls of potato salad, but the people kept coming with their arms full of covered dishes. I mean, how many people did they think lived here, exactly?

"I'll be fine. I will meet with the attorney tomorrow. I'm sure Grandma must have left me a little something to keep me afloat, until I get a job." I wiped at the counter with a wet cloth and sighed.

When my grandma died I was heartbroken and scared. Scared that I'd be taken away and thrown into some foster system. I was worried, how I am going to survive next three months. At least I don't have to worry about being tossed into some system now. I just want to finish school and get my high school diploma so maybe I can find a half-decent job when I leave this town.

Bailey comes towards me and hugged me .

My heart shattered. I'd gone the entire day without crying, to be strong, but I could slowly feel my façade fading. I tried to held the tears back, knowing they would fall any minute now.

I let the tears go. The lump sitting in my throat cleared as the tears continued to fall and the weight on my chest lifted a bit.

* * *

"Miss Steele, I hate to tell you this, but there's nothing left in your grandmother's estate," Ms. Brooke said.

In my opinion she was too young to be a lawyer. Yet for such a young woman, she was dressed like a sixty-year-old. Her gray suit was outdated and her pants were too high.

She clicked the top of her pen over and over again, making me want to pull my hair out.

"Excuse me?" I was sure I'd heard her wrong.

"As per your grandmother's will, all money remaining will go to paying off her debts. Anything after that was to go to you. However, there wasn't even enough to pay everything off." Again, she continued with the incessant pen clicking. "You are getting your grandmother's car, though. So that's good, right?"

My grandma's car, which was almost as old as my grandma, was all mine. Joy. I got to keep the car. At least I don't have to worry about my commute.

My eyes were locked on Ms. Brooke's pen. The clicking ran through my brain and pushed away all the thoughts coming to consume me.

"What about the house?" My voice was a broken whisper. My legs were trembling with nerves, letting me know I was going to have a hard time leaving. If I could even stand.

Ms. Brooke's expression spoke volumes. "Unfortunately, the bank will take possession of the house in thirty days. I'm so sorry." Finally she set the pen down and crossed her fingers. "Is there a family member you can stay with until you get your affairs in order?"

I shook my head in shock. "Yes"

Looking through the small window on Ms. Brighton's door, "My parents died eight years ago. But I'll be leaving with my grandma's younger sister." I don't want her to think otherwise.

"Okay…" her eyes dropped toward her desk and she shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "I'm sorry, Ms. Steele it… sounds like you're shit out of luck."

Okay, so she didn't actually say that, but I knew that's what she was thinking. She was quick to end the meeting and usher me out of her office, which was fine by me. After her crushing news, I felt like the drab décor was slowly suffocating me.

I dropped my head in my hands and breathed in the strong exhaust-filled air and let the sounds drown away my despair. I wouldn't fall apart right now. I couldn't.

* * *

After a quick clean up around the house, I spent the night in my room, trying to figure out what the hell I was going to do.

No way could I afford to keep the house, even if I did find a job. It was a huge, five-bedroom home, and I didn't need all that space. A small one-bedroom would suffice. Luckily, I got to keep everything in the house, which meant I wouldn't need money to furnish the new place.

Once my eyes began to get heavy, I knew the day's events were to blame for my exhaustion and I was all too happy to end the day. I turned toward the lamp beside my bed and saw the college pamphlets on the end table.

The sight of them made me want to cry, but I picked them up anyway. A couple of months ago when Gran started to look like she was healthy enough for me to not be around all the time, I'd looked into going to a community college.

I sighed. It didn't matter either way now. College was definitely out of the question and having these forms was only going to depress me further. I dumped the forms into the trash and hit the light. Ten minutes later, I fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

"You know, I could get you a job at Elite's. It pays well and you'd be home all day since you wouldn't have to be at work until six." Chris, said.

He was my only friend in school. Growing up, I never had time to go out and meet people because I was always taking care of Gran. Chris was the only person in school who made time for me and understood I couldn't go out partying on the weekends.

We'd been friends since tenth grade. He graduated early and now he works at some upscale BDSM club in Seattle while attending college there. It a part time job which pays extremely well, but he doesn't tell me the details, saying they have made him signed some NDA, everything is very confidential there.

"I'm not working at a Club."

He sighed. "Fine. We'll keep looking."

I knew he was annoyed, but he'd just have to deal with my decision. I wasn't going to budge.

A week later, I moved into Mrs. Shepherd's house.

I'd spend the day putting in applications everywhere.

Two weeks later, there had been no calls.I packed the belongings I wanted to keep. Everything else, I sold. By the time the bank was taking the house, Mrs. Shepherd's house doesn't have much space for my belongings. So Chris and I managed to move our belongings into Bailey's parent's garage.

Bailey had already given me a place to stay with her after my graduation, but I was too proud. She was my age, and worked and lived on her own. I was ashamed I couldn't do the same.

The little bit of money I had from everything we sold would get us through. It paid for my car and really, that was all I needed. I am trying to save as much as I can until I could get an apartment.

* * *

 ** _(Twenty years old)_**

 ** _A week ago_**

I rubbed my hands together as I wait for Bailey to get here. I know I've only been here for a few minutes but it feels like forever. It's always does when I stay in one place too long. Irrational thoughts begin to flood my mind and all I can think is the more I stand still, that with every second he's getting closer to me

"Ana!" I turn to see Bailey running toward me. She almost knocks me over when she wraps me in a warm, tight hug. I want to cry, knowing this might be the last time I see my best friend for a very long time. If ever again. Who knows how long he'll chase me.

"God, I've been so worried." I hear the tremble in her voice and I hate that I have brought this nightmare into her life.

We hold each other for a second, and then I look around as I cling to her. "Are you sure you weren't followed?"

"Promise. I snuck out the side door when I left work today and took the bus instead of my car."

I let out a sigh of relief at her words. I'm so close to getting away that I can almost taste it.

I pull back and look at her. Her blue eyes are watering and I know she's fighting tears and doesn't want to upset me. I'm doing the same thing, though I'm not sure I have any tears left in me. I've cried them all out this past week on cheap rent-by-the-hour hotel room pillows. They're the only places that will let me rent a room without asking for my ID.

"Has he bothered you any more?" I ask, and wait. She hesitates for a moment. "Bailey." I grab her hand and squeeze it. "Tell me. I need to know," I plead with her.

She licks her lips before sighing heavily. "Yeah, one of his man pulled me over last night on my way home. Asked me your whereabouts, I told him I didn't know, because I didn't." Her last words are laced with irritation. I didn't tell her where I was when I ran away only left a note telling not to find me, I'll contact her when I can. I thought the fewer people who knew, the better. That maybe he'd leave my friends and their family alone, but it isn't working.

He seems to be growing madder each day that he can't find me. The downside to that is I'm quickly running out of money. I drained all my accounts and maxed out my credit cards to get out as much money as I could. This is my last hope. It's my final play, and it has to work or I fear I'll fall into his hands. Chris and Bailey would fight that, but that's not what I want. They'd fight so hard they'd end up getting hurt in the process. It's best I leave. He has to know I'm gone so he'll leave them be.

"What else?" I push, wanting more. I can tell there's more with how she's shifting on her feet.

"One of his men said young girls like me shouldn't be out late at night on their own. Terrible things could happen to them."

I close my eyes. Yeah, I know what kind of terrible things Jack is capable of. I seem to be the only one, though. Bailey and Chris family know only, because no one believed me when I tried to report him. Everyone loves or fear Jack Hyde. So much so that when I told my story everyone turned a blind eye. In fact, they thought I was a liar who was trying to get back at Jack after he dumped me. There are people who believed me because they weren't rude or mean to me like others but they never say anything against him. He comes from wealthy family and own half of the town, police won't do anything against him either, they are in his father's pocket. I still can't believe I dated him for a month before I saw who he really was—the man who hides behind his innocent act and charming face is nothing but a monster.

I was like the rest of them, too, at first.

The day I turned eighteen, I moved out of Mrs. Shepherd's house and moved in with Bailey, money was tight so I had to do two jobs. I worked at the daycare during the day and worked at the bar, Rocky at night which is in next town and down the street from Jack's office building. Jack and his men came around a lot there.


	4. Chapter four (Anastasia pov)

**CHAPTER FOUR**

 **ANASTASIA**

Three months ago

I remembered when he introduced himself to me at Rocky's for the first time. I was busy working behind the bar when he came up and flirted horribly.

"You're gorgeous," I heard a guy's soft voice say. I quickly looked up at him like he was an alien from another planet. "I'm Jack Hyde." he said, holding out his hand. I just stared. I realized I must have looked like a dead fish standing there staring with my mouth hanging open, but I couldn't help it. I was speechless.

Awkward!

I am very good at making a fool out of myself at situation like this.

Eventually I came to and slowly took his hand while I mumbled, "Ana... Anastasia" Now why did I just tell him my real name? Oh, I know why, because he was freaking hot! Not the muscular, rugged hot, but more like sleek, sophisticated, smooth hot. I'd seen him in here with his friends. They all came in wearing their slacks and buttoned-down or polo shirts. Sometimes they wore ties.

He had short, light, sandy brown hair that he kept gelled and combed a tad bit to the side. It wasn't dorky, it was sophisticated. He also had beautiful green eyes. His face was nicely shaped and looked very smooth. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and I could see his perfectly tanned skin. His build was lean.

I scanned down and noticed his shirt was also unbuttoned at the neck exposing his smooth throat, a smidgen of hair, and a hint of hard chest.

"Is there any way I could talk you into having dinner with me, Ana?"

Crap, crap, crap! He caught me checking out his chest!

"Ummm..." I couldn't even think straight. I've been hit on plenty of times before here, but for some reason he had me tongue tied.

Sweet Jesus, he had a dimple! Only one. Right cheek.

"Look, it's just dinner. If you're not interested afterward, then I'll think about letting you walk away."

Hold up! Say what now? He'll think... Did I just hear that right?

I felt like I'd been punched in the stomach. Just because I worked at a bar that doesn't mean I was easy, he's a complete bastard. I have been hit by his-kinds of people around the bar many times now. That was the last thing I needed in my life right now.I got myself together real quick and narrowed my eyes at him, angrier than I probably should be. "Excuse me? You'll think about letting me go? That's your pickup line? Well, let me tell you something jackass, I don't care how sexy your chest is or how much I want to kiss your dimple. I'm not interested."

I watched his smile fade away and knew I'd have him running like a little girl. He quickly looked away. "The last thing I need is some asshole telling me that 'he'll think about letting me go' if I'm not happy after our date, so fuck off!" Yes, I made air quotes to his face.

I turned and stormed down to a customer at the opposite end of the bar.

What a jerk!

About an hour after our little confrontation, I was opening a beer bottle for a couple of newbies when one of them grabbed my hand and asked, "What's your name, baby?"

You have got to be kidding me!

"Don't have a name, baby." I tried to pull my arm away, but his grip tightened enough to hurt.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shrieked at him, when out of the corner of my eye I saw Mr. Jack Hyde coming my way. Fantastic!

I just can't win!

Jack leaned against the bar next to grabby guy and his expression was filled with anger. "Is there a reason your hands are on my wife?" he hissed through his teeth. I was completely stunned.

Grabby guy let go of my hand with a mumbled, "Sorry, man." His words were slurred. My new husband said, "Don't let it happen again." Then he threw some bills on the bar and looked at me with a expression I don't understand and said, "Call a cab, these two shouldn't driving."

Then he turned and walked back to his table. I stared after him. A few of his buddies were looking at me, but all I could see was him. The guy just saved me from being harassed, even after I practically ripped him a new one.

Now I felt guilty and really wanted to cry.

I turned to Kelly, my fellow bartender, and asked her to call the grabby guy and his friend a cab as I handed over the money. She looked me in the eye and said quietly, "Go on back Hon; I'll cover you for a few." Obviously she noticed how upset I was.

I walked to the back thinking, why me? Somebody please tell me, what did I ever do to have such bad luck?

When I finally calmed down and straightened myself up, I walked out, and totally on a whim, walked straight up to my new husband. Standing behind his back I tapped his shoulder and said, "Excuse me." As I waited for his head to turn I quickly glanced at his friends. Of course all eyes were on me, story of my life, but they were all hunks!

Wait until I tell Bailey, she's going to freak!

As soon as I felt Jack's eyes on me I looked back at him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but since we're married now, I suppose you aren't really required to ask if you can take me to dinner. Just tell me when and where. And you're picking me up."

I had him tongue-tied.

I am as shocked by my outburst as him. Did I actually asked him to go on a date with him, well technically he asked before and I only agreed now. Oh god I am not very good at these things. As if knowing that I am having second thoughts he pulled out a pen from his pocket and asked for my number. I can't back out now, can I? I wrote down my number on a napkin.

Then went back to work and avoided his eyes the rest of the night.

He called next day. Things between Jack and me were great after our first, not so great introduction.

On our first date, Jack was an extreme gentleman and completely attentive. When I saw him, I couldn't contain my smile. He was so hot. He brought me a dozen beautiful pink roses and even held my hand throughout the majority of our date. He also complimented me every chance he got.

Our conversations were easy and I learned he was nicer, and more sophisticated than I expected. However, I was a little shocked at just how polite he was. I think he had a hard time dropping the businessman act, but nevertheless, it was a fantastic date.

We went on a lot of dates after, but for some reason I could never get past kissing him. He'd said all the right things, did all the right stuff, but when his lips met mine something felt wrong.

Then he started pushing for more. He would try to go further than I wanted to, and he began being more forceful each time we were together. His hands would wander and I grew more and more uncomfortable when I was around him. I tried to break it off, but he laughed like I was joking. He kept coming to my work, calling, showing up at my house when I was there alone. He was everywhere I went, and I swear a few times I woke up in the middle of the night and thought he'd been in my apartment.

Once when I was doing laundry, I can't find my favourite pair of underwear. But didn't gave it a thought, thinking I was being paranoid. But when few other went missing by next week. It was then I realized that how crazy he is, I panicked. I decided to break it off with him.

 _"We're over, Jack. Get out" yelled at him._

 _"What?" he asked, aggressively, but I ignored him and stood up. "Please leave."_

 _He stood up to me and he had fury in his eyes. "What did you just say?" he asked._

 _All I could think about was getting him out of my life so I put my hand on his upper arm to guide him backwards. I wanted to move him toward the front door so he would leave, but he wouldn't budge. "I want you to leave Jack. Get out!"_

 _He reached up, wrapped his hand around my wrist and squeezed hard enough to break my grip. "I'm not leaving, do you understand me?"His eyes were crazed._

 _"Jack, you're hurting me. Let go." His grip tightened and his eyes blazed. "You're hurting me." I screeched._

 _"Get the fuck out of here before I call the cops!" Bailey screamed from the down the hall. I glanced at her carefully, too afraid of what Jack was going to do. She was holding hockey bat in her hands as a weapon._

 _Immediately Jack let go and stepped back. I started rubbing my wrist._

 _"I don't know what's gotten into you Jack, but don't ever come back here," I told him._

 _He smiled arrogantly. "Oh, you'll be seeing me. Don't think you can just string me along for a month and I'll leave you so easily. I always get what I want. Never Forget It!"_

 _"Please just leave," I pleaded softly._

 _"I'm calling the cops," Bailey threatened as she pulled out her cell. "No need," Jack said and turned for the front door. He looked back at me before walking out, "This isn't over." The door slammed behind his back._

 _"Fuck Ana, are you okay?" Bailey dropped the bat and ran to me. I nodded, too stunned to answer._

 _I wanted to drop to my knees and start bawling._

Bailey doesn't know the whole truth yet and it's better that way. She has no idea what Jack is capable of and to what length he's willing to go to get me where he wants. She had only seen what Jack did that day. But I had saw what he actually is.

 _I was on my way to home. The bus_ _begins to slow, and I look out to see my stop. It's pitch black, and I groan. Sometimes the lights that are supposed to stay on twenty-four hours go off and we're forced to walk to the streets in the dark. Usually it's not so bad if there are people with me, but this time I'm by myself._

 _"Great," I mumble as I grab my bag and stand up as the bus comes to a stop._

 _The doors open and I step out and walk quickly while tucking my bag under my arm. I have pepper spray in the side pocket, and I slip my hand inside, wrapping it around it. It's not much, but it makes me feel a little braver as I hurry to make it through the dark._

 _I have to walk several blocks to get back to the other side, and even though this way is a little bit sketchy, my feet are killing me after tonight._

 _There's an alley at the end and it runs along a fence with a junkyard on the other side of it. I usually sneak down this path, walking for a few yards before it opens up into the street and to some shops that are open late. I only use this way for getting home as fast as possible._

 _I get to the edge of the fence and breathe a sigh of relief. My biggest fear was getting away from the bus stop, and now that I'm back here, I feel much safer. I check behind me and then look ahead, seeing light in the far distance. Just a little longer and I'll be fine. Just a few blocks from home and then I can crawl into bed._

 _Thoughts of tomorrow and how early I have to get up flow through my head, so when I hear the noise on the other side of the fence, it startles me. It sounded like an animal, and I stop dead in my tracks, paralyzed by confusion and fear._

 _I've heard a dog once or twice from that side, but not for a long time. I had actually assumed the dog died or something, because I saw it once before._

 _I hear another sound, and this time it sounds like a grunt. I take a step toward the fence and squint my eyes to see through. A long tarp is draped over it, hiding whatever is on the other side, but there's a slit in it and I peek through. The light from the moon offers just enough illumination to make out someone standing in the distance._

 _A chill runs down my spine as I watch him. There are junk cars all around, and in between two of them I see this guy's back._

 _He turns to the side, and then I hear the noise again. It's then I notice someone at his feet. There's a man on the ground, with his hands covering his face, and just as I realize what's happening, the moonlight reflects off the gun in the guy's hand._

 _My hands go to my mouth to muffle my scream as the gun goes off. I stumble back in terror. Everything in me is telling me to run, but I'm stuck standing here in shock._

 _Tears prick my eyes, my heartbeat pounds in my ears, and just when I think I'm going to stand in this place forever, the man turns. NO!_

 _JACK_

 _I ran as fast as I can until I get inside my house safely. My hands were shaking like leafs, I somehow managed to open my door and get inside the house._

Before I could come up with an escape plan I was fired from my job. But I knew I had leave before Jack found me. So I ran away without telling Bailey about anything. I have only few people in my life who loved and cared for me and I won't let Jack hurt them in any way, so I did what I thought was best only it wasn't. It wasn't long before I starting to running out of money and I don't left with much choice.

The only person I contacted after running away was Chris, he promised to help me. He told me he has a plan but I may not like it but it'll keep me safe. I don't have a choice but to agree.

What little did he told me, isn't sitting well with me. Sleeping with a stranger for next six months and get paid for it. It felt like prostitution, only it was legal and left me with thousands of dollars in the end. Or millions of dollars in some cases according to Chris. Which is a mystery to me?

"Where are you going?" Bailey asks me.

I shake my head. I can't tell her. It's too dangerous.

She closes her eyes and a tear slips out. I wipe it away.

"I have a plan and I'm going to be okay. I'm going somewhere safe. I'll reach out to you when I can."

She grabs me, pulling me into another hug. I wrap around her as tight as I can. "I love you," I tell her.

"I love you, too. Come back to us."

I nod and pray I'm not lying.

I hope I'm not running from one monster's hands to another. At least this way I know my friends are safe from Jack. If I'm running into another mess it will be one I only have to take on alone.


	5. Chapter five

**CHAPTER FIVE**

 **ANASTASIA**

 _A WEEK AGO_

"I've come up with a plan," I tell her.

"I figured as much." Bailey pulls out her driver's license.

I take it from her. Bailey and I look a lot alike. People often think we're cousins or even sisters. We both have pale skin, blue eyes, and we both are brunette. Where mine is straight, hers is curly. But she straightened it today like I'd asked her. The main difference between us is shape, which doesn't matter. All that matters is the picture on the driver's license.

"You got an extra ID, right?" she asks as I hand her mine. I nod yes at her. Her ID is only for traveling. I'll need my real one when I get to the club for verification. I was afraid about the club's verification but Chris has assured me that they are powerful people and have means. And my location will be exclusive and my safety will be their utmost priority.

"Okay. So I need you to go to the airport and book a flight somewhere. I don't care where. But not too far because if you'll be gone for long Jack will suspect and then he'll come after you." She shakes her head in understanding. "You're going to have to take a bus back home. Book the flight in my name. When you land, get a cab to the train station and get back here as fast as possible. Only cash." I reach into my pocket, pulling out the only money I have left and I try to hand it to her. "He'll think I went wherever you fly to. Then maybe he'll leave you alone."

She pushes the money back at me. "I have money, Ana. Keep it. You might need it."

I put it back into my pocket, knowing there's no point fighting with her. I pulled her in another hug before leaving from there.

* * *

 _NEXT DAY_

I sit on the bus, looking out the window and watching the world pass me by. I pull out the papers that I printed at the library and look over them again. These papers hold all of my personal details and photos. I can't believe I'm agreeing this but don't have any other option. I can't believe that I am agreeing to be in a sexual relationship to a man I've never met. I don't even know his real name yet. I don't know what kind of person he is going to be.

I don't care about the money. I only want somewhere to hide. To make sure the people I love stay safe. I just want to be able to sleep again. To lay my head down at night and not fear what's coming. To not sleep in a hotel that's nearly as scary as the thought of Jack finding me.

I close my eyes now, thinking about the last few months. I don't think I've slept more than two hours at a time. I've been on edge, and it's wearing me down. My body is heavy as I let myself sink into the seat.

"Ma'am," I hear someone say, jolting me awake. My eyes fly open and I see a man standing over me. "We're here." I glance around the bus to see everyone is gone and I'm sitting all alone.

"Sorry," I say, grabbing my bag. I shuffle past him and off the bus. A giant sign reads Welcome to Seattle, Washington.

I rub my eyes, trying to clear my mind. I thought getting some space from home would help, but my stomach feels as sick as ever. I've never left home before.

"Miss?" I turn to see a man in a suit. He's tall and thin. His dark hair is dusted with gray and his smile is nice and welcoming. "Anastasia Steele?" he asks, and I hesitate for few minutes.

I don't know who he is, I was expecting Chris not this person.

Oh My God! Jack has send this man, but how? I started to panic.

He looks down at the photo in his hand. Then back up at me. I must match the picture he has. I am preparing myself to run he must have read my expression because he started to explain.

"I'm Aaron West, Mr. Knight's driver, he is Mr. Chris Bennetts friend." I feel relieved and confused at the same time.

"This way." He motions toward a black sedan as he opens the back door to the sedan. I slip inside and he shuts the door before going around and getting into the driver's seat. I buckle up as we take off. "It's about a forty-five minutes ride. We are going to their penthouse today," he says smoothly.

The word _Their Penthouse_ wasn't lost on me. It also makes me wonder how many homes Mr. Knight has. I don't know what going on here, I just hope whatever Chris had done doesn't blow up in my face.

* * *

Chris run towards me and hugged me hard as soon as I stepped out of elevator. "You have no idea how happy I am to finally see you babygirl."

His cheerful attitude made me laugh. It sounds foreign to my own ears. "Come let's get you inside," Holding my hand Chris lead me inside the apartment. We entered into a giant suite. He ushers me forward, and I take a few steps, but stop short everything is so beautiful. Chris showed me my room to freshen up and once again I stopped short by the beauty of it.

All the walls are covered in thick curtains, but I can see sunlight poking out from the bottom. There's a giant bed in the center of the room with a chandelier hanging over it. Everything is pure white. I'm almost scared to touch anything in fear I'll make it dirty.

Seeing the bathroom off to the side, I dart inside. It matches the bedroom, everything is white, When I get to the mirror, I'm shocked to see what I look like.

My hair is a little wild, my eyes are swollen and tired. I look like a zombie. I freshen up a little, trying to get myself under control and not look like I've been rolling around in bed.

 ** _An hour later_**

"What?" I shouted in disbelief. Chris and I were sitting in the living room after having a late lunch together. He was telling me how he became friends with Mr. Knight. I can't believe on my own ears what he had just said.

"Ana, calm down okay. I know.."

"Oh shit! I am so sorry Chris I shouldn't have reacted like that. I am not judging you or anything. I am so sorry." I'm such a bitch, how can I judge him when I'm planning to do the same thing. I really felt bad.

"Ana it's OK, I know you meant no harm."

Wow! I just found out that my best friend is gay. And Mr. Knight is his Dom, he set himself up for Mail Order Sub and Mr. Knight choose him.

"Okay, but how do you get into this?"

"Remember when last year my mom got seriously sick, I was very worried and money was tough, so all of my savings were spent on her treatment. I mind was all over the place, I was so distracted that I failed my semester. I lost my scholarship and I don't have any money to pay for my college fees and books. I almost decided to dropout of the college but then I come across this Mail Order Sub contests at the club. I have been working at the club long enough to know what I am getting myself into, so I applied and here I am."

"Wow, I think I'm in shock.. how come I never realised that you are gay? Am I that naive, am I that blind?" I say the last line more to myself than Chris. Chris pulled me in a hug while I cry.

"Ana Ana Ana, Hush. It's not your fault, you are an amazing girl and most wonderful friend a person can have. What Jack did to you is wrong sweets. And he deserves to be punished for his actions." Pulling away from him, I wiped my tears from my shirt sleeves.

"Ana now I want to ask you that you really want to do this. You know we can help you. Maxim can help you, he already knows about your situation but he doesn't want me to get involved into this. He will help you settled down here and he will also provide protection. If you don't want to do this than just say the word and I'll call James and tell him that you backed out."

Wow! Just wow. I have not yet met with Mr. Maxim Knight and he is willing to do so much for me. But I can't take advantage of him and neither I'm going to be a burden on Chris. And Jack knows about Chris, when we first started dating he wanted to know everything about me and I told him about Chris and Bailey being my best friends, it won't be long before he'll make the connection. If he comes to find me her he will create for Chris and Maxim. When he won't be able to find me here he will leave.

"Thank you so much, but no I need to do this. I don't want to create any problems for you two."

"Ana, you will not be a problem and Maxim has enough resources to get rid of Jack." I really wish I could tell him what Jack has done, but I can't risk their lives.

"I know but I have to do it on my own. This way he's not able to find me." I can't believe I'm trying to make him understand when I'm scared shitless. Never thought this would come to this.

"Okay, your appointment is scheduled for tomorrow 2 pm. For now you rest, and we'll talk later." He pressed a brotherly kiss on my forehead before I went to my room.

* * *

 **A WEEK LATER**

I sit and look at the city as it flies by. I admire the city as we drive by, and I wonder if I'll get a chance to explore it. This is going to be my home for at least the next year. I have no idea what my day-to-day is going to be like.

"You have a good view of it from the penthouse," Mr. Taylor tells me, catching me staring at the city. He was the one who came to pick me up from the club, apparently his boss was a very busy man. He smiles at me in the rearview mirror and I smile back. "This is going to be interesting," I hear him say, shaking his head. He smiles even bigger.

I begin to ask him what he means but see we are pulling up to a big building. Mr. Taylor hops out and comes around to open my door, then takes my bag from me.

"Thank you, Mr. Taylor."

"Call me Taylor or Jason," he corrects.

"Thank you, Taylor," I say, feeling in over my head.

He gives me that smile again. It's so kind that it makes me feel like everything is going to be okay. This sweet man wouldn't be leading me to the devil. Or, at least, I hope not, but my judgment has been off with people before. Obviously.

We walk into the building. "He owns it," Jason says, answering my unasked question. He leads me to a private elevator that's off to the side and slides in a key. When it opens I step in and Taylor follows behind me. He pushes the button for the penthouse—the only button on the panel.

The elevator moves, my heart starts to race. I'm totally out of my depth here. Am I about to meet the man I'm going to be spending the next six months with?

When the elevator stops, the doors slide open revealing another man in a suit.

This guy is dressed sharp and I feel out of place in my navy and blue dress and plain white sneakers. Maybe I should have changed into something more classy but most of the dresses at club were too revealing to my liking. I didn't even think about what I looked like.

"This way," he barks and starts walking.

I glance back to Taylor. He nods for me to follow the man, so I do. I have to jog to catch up to him. When I do, I see he's only a few inches taller than me, which isn't saying much. He leads me into an office. He takes a seat behind an expansive desk. The chair he's in is too big for him and makes him look like a child. It looks like it belongs to someone much bigger.

As I look around I realize the whole office is enormous. Everything is made of rich dark wood and a large fire is roaring in the fireplace. Monitors line one wall, but all the screens are blank.

I was told my Dom was twenty-eight, but this man looks to be in his early forties and is balding. His chubby hand reaches for a folder and he carefully maneuvers it toward him. And the way he's looking at me make me uncomfortable.

"Mr. Christian Grey will be your Dom, we have to wait till he arrives to discuss this further." the man tells me, studying my face. I think he's waiting for a reaction, but I have no idea who Christian Grey is.

"Okay."

He narrows his eyes on me. I bite my lip, unsure of what else I'm supposed to say. The information I've been given isn't much.

"Mr. Grey is a busy man. You do not bother him unless absolutely necessary. If he needs you, he will call for you. He doesn't have time for women and dating. Especially ones who throw themselves at him at events, or the ones his mother is always trying to set him up with.

"I can do that," I tell him.

His eyes run over me before they landed on my breasts. It makes me uncomfortable, I shift in my seat. He hands me a document before explaining.

"This is a non-disclosure agreement. It means you cannot disclose anything about Mr. Grey and his private life. Anything, to anyone."

I stare at him in disbelief. Hadn't I have already signed enough paperwork at the club. He hands me a pen. But what do I know about these things.

I lavishly sign on the dotted line of the document and hand back to him when my hand touch his.

"Paul, get out of my fucking chair!" I jump at the barked order. "Don't touch her."

The lawyer freezes.

I turn my eyes, meeting the chest of a man in a gray suit. My eyes follow the suit, up, up, and land on the grayest eyes I've ever seen.

He is so young - and attractive, very attractive. He's tall, dressed in a fine gray suit, white shirt, and black tie with unruly dark copper colored hair and intense, bright gray eyes.

"Get out," he says without taking his eyes off mine. "Except you," he amend, as I begins to ask if I should leave.


	6. Chapter Six

**CHAPTER SIX**

 **CHRISTIAN**

"Mr. Grey?" Paul hasitates before he leaves.

Once the room is empty, I feel a little less pressure on my heart, and I'm beginning to think a little straighter. Now I look at her, I am mesmerized

She is gorgeous. Absolutely stunning.

Her heart-shaped face looked too thin, but her mouth is small, full and pink. Her blue eyes were large and expressive, framed prettily with long dark lashes. She was pale, her skin unblemished.

"Sorry about that," I say, not wanting to intimidate her. "I'm Christian Grey."

I hold my hand out and, god help me, the small smile she gives me shatters my cold, dead heart.

"I gathered that. I'm Anastasia Steele." Her voice is soft and her hand is even softer as she places it in mine.

One touch, and I know that I don't want to let go of it. The feel of her delicate fingers in mine has blood thundering to my cock, and I want to push her against a wall and hump her. Fucking hell, what is wrong with me? I've never felt so out of control.

"We were just discussing about your rules," she says, looking away from me and taking her hand from mine.

She takes a step back, physically distancing herself from me, and I want to close the gap and wrap her up in my arms. A wall of ice has been laid between us and I'm angry at it. She glances over to the desk where her folder and all of the documents I've already signed lie open. Frustration and irrational anger flood me. A sudden thought entered my mind.

"Have you done this before?" I barked, couldn't contain the rage that filled me at the thought of her being someone else Sub.

"What?.. No. Why would you even ask something like this? You ordered for a virgin Sub, right?" She asks.

Virgin? Did she just said virgin?

No no no. Maybe I've heard her wrong. James wouldn't do that, why would he choose a virgin Sub for me.

"Virgin?" I asked for confirmation to which she nodded.

Shit! Shit!

Fuck! James, what the fuck you do?

What am I going to do with her? I have plans, how will she understand them. I wanted to ask her to become my fake wife as well as my submissive but how am I going to do that now.

FUCK

She's a goddamn virgin, she don't know shit about BDSM. What hell was James thinking, damnit.

"FUCK!" I shouted in frustration.

"So you don't ordered for a virgin Sub?" Her voice is barely audible without realising I nodded. "Maybe there's a mix-up or something, I think I should go back to the club, they will send me to my right Dom." She says as she pickup her bag. It took some time to sink in her words.

What? Her Right Dom?

Fuck No!

"No" I shouted in panic. "Stop right there." I command and she halted immediately. I released in a harsh breathe, which I don't know I was holding. The thought of someone else being her Dom filled me with uncontrollable rage and brought the feelings inside of me that I don't want to acknowledge. After few seconds I control myself.

"Umm.. Sir?" Her 'sir' did it, if i was hard before, now I am fucking iron rod.

Oh fuck! Down boy, down it's not the time to play.

"The club would never make mistakes like this. And confidentiality is what most important for members of the club, and if there is a mixup.. it doesn't matter because you know my identity now and that's definitely not acceptable. You will not leave until I say. I am gonna call James and find out if there is a mixup or not." I replied to which she nodded. I held my hand out for her and again she complied when she placed her hand in mine. There's a electric charge passed between us. She is definitely a perfect Sub for me. Maybe James knows what he was doing.

"Come let me show you to your room now." I led her to my Sub room and tell her to settle down and rest for sometime.

Next I told Gail, my housekeeper to cook a late lunch for Anastasia before I went to my study. Now debating calling James or not. If called him and Anastasia turned out to be a mistake than I know he will immediately send her back to the club and to her Dom. I may have feed bullshit to Anastasia to make her stay here but James know the rules and he'll take Anastasia from me. The documents she had signed are enough to protect identity of every member of the club if there is a mixup.

And if she is my Sub than I am willing to make exception for her.

 _Seriously Grey she's a virgin. What are you going to do with her? Have 'vanilla' sex with her._ I asked myself. Yes for once I can make an exception and have vanilla sex, it's not like she don't know what she is getting herself into when she signed up for Mail Order Sub. And then I can start her training, teach her things. The thought of teaching her things make me hard.

I called Taylor and asked for the Mail Order Sub agreement that James made me signed, there's a photograph of her which I refused to see before. It will clear all the confusion.

FIVE minutes later, Taylor handed me the file and I am relieved to find Anastasia's photograph in it.

So she is mine. Just the thought of her being mine do something to my heart. Once again ignoring my feelings I look at the document.

When I look at the fake marriage documents which I have made for Anastasia to sign earlier. I decided to give Anastasia some time to settle down in my home and lifestyle first before I ask her about this.

A month.

Yes, I will give her a month to adjust here and than I'll tell her about fake marriage contract. In the meantime I am going to introduce her to mom and dad, so they don't think it's a fake marriage.

Yes, this is perfect. This has to work and I am gonna make sure it works that way. I am so going to enjoy making this work between us. But tonight she needs to rest and I have a charity event to attend.

Tomorrow, I will make her MINE.

* * *

 **Few hours later**

After getting ready for the charity event, I went straight to Anastasia's room and find her sound asleep. I go to sit beside her and touched her beautiful lips with mine. And she moans in my mouth. Fuck, I love the sound of that. It makes all my possessive and protective instincts push forward. I have to own her. Every inch.

But tonight she's soft and sweet in my arms, and she feels so young and delicate.

She hardly moves as I remove her dress and panties. I strip her bare, and she lies there on sheets, a perfect young body to warm me.

I want to move between her legs and bury my cock inside her warm cunt. Reaching down, I push her legs apart and get a better view of what's mine now. What I've ordered and paid for. There's a small patch of short hair between her thighs, and her pink opening is so tight and small. A sense of pride comes over me that she belongs to me. And I am the only one who is going to know what it feels like to be inside her. And No-One else.

I grit my teeth and pull the blanket over her, covering up her body. I can't stand the thought of another man touching what's mine.

All I want to do is strip off my clothes and slide into the cool sheets beside her, but I don't instead I stand and leave the room.

* * *

 **AT THE CHARITY EVENT**

I have been here for hours and can't concentrate on a thing. My thoughts wandered back to Anastasia. A voice bring me out of my reverie.

"Hello brother-in-law, hiding again" Kate, Elliott's wife says as she come to stand in front of me and air-kisses me on my both cheeks. She knows how much this annoys me.

Kate and Elliott had been married for three years now and have a beautiful daughter, Ava who turned a year old last month. That is also one of the reason my mom wants me to get settled down.

"Hello, Kate."

"Christian where's your date or shall I say Mail Order Bride," I narrow my eyes at her. Mom, damn!

"Don't worry brother, your secret is completely safe with me. But on the serious note I really want to know where is she."

"She is at home, I don't want to rush her into anything and she needs to rest." Looking at me with serious expressions she asked.

"Are you serious about this or this is just to stop mom and Mia from setting you up on random dates." See that's what I love about my sister-in-law, never beat around the bushes straight to point. Kate was the only person who didn't try to interfere in my life. At least her friends don't try to get in my pants whenever they see me.

"No, I really like her." Well that is not completely lie, I do like her maybe more than I should.

"Okay, so this online dating thing... Well I won't judge you but I mean how can you trust a complete stranger. I know you have a security and all but can she be trusted. You are a billionaire." I understand what she is trying to say.

"Yes, she can be trusted." I don't know what possessed me to defend her but I don't like when Kate implied Anastasia is a gold digger. But my subconscious taunt me:

 _But she is with you for money._ I ignored it.

"So when we get to meet her." She asks curiously

"Soon." A sudden thought entered my mind. "Actually, I need a favour from you." Kate gape at me with shocked look. "What? I can't ask for a favour from you."

"Wow just wow, Christian Grey just asked me to do a favour for him. Okay so what it is, I am dying to know."

"Okay so what it is that my beautiful wife is dying to know." Elliott voice interrupted us as he come to stand beside his wife and pulled her into his arms. Yeah he's as possessive as me when it comes to something that belongs to us. And he loves his wife more than anything in the world.

"Nothing, I just asked your wife for a favour." I am annoyed now.

"Sorry.. what?" I almost rolled my eyes at him

Seriously why they are reacting as if I have just asked for their kidney.

"Okay this I really need to hear." I shake my head before telling Kate I'll text her and leave them to it.

* * *

 **AUTHOR:** Hi guys thanks for your support.

A few points that I have missed in the chapter.

Kate is 25 year old, Mia is 23 year old, Elliott is 30 year old.

SORRY if you are offended that Christian stripped Ana when she was asleep but you have wait for next chapter to know what Ana think.


	7. Not an update

NOT AN UPDATE

SORRY to inform you guys that I won't be able to update for while. I had been in an accident and my right hand is fractured, I am on bed rest and on meds right now.

I asked my lil sis (Kelly) to write this message .

Thank you for your support and I'll try to update as soon as I recover.


End file.
